Hark
For previous events see Hark & Flame/Eps.6! A scroll was on the sofas, 4.13: 'The shows producers like being cruel, so soon we will say goodbye to a fool.' A second scroll fell. Oxus: You will all take part in a task, all what will be said about this task is that it will commence in the Sofa Room and you will all nominate somebody to leave. Mythic: Typical. Archipeligo: AAH! Oxus: Why haven't you got used to seeing a Ghost Everyday. (A sarcastic scream is heard)! Archipeligo: I can knock you out any day! Oxus: MEAN WORDS REAL SCREAM, AAH! Besh: Typical. Samuel: Now, let's just get back on track shall we? Ella: Sam? Where did that come from?! Besh: Your mind. Psycho. Flame was hiding with a megaphone he told the group what to do words, Flame: QUIET, BLOODY SHUT UP! Archipeligo, the cloud is the first person to nominate, all of you will get a bucket, Hark will place 3 water balloons in each, you must take one out and throw it at them. Good Luck! Hark: Wait until I tell them that We're leaving the mansion for a while to The Black Haired Man. Flame: Yes, Yes, Yes! Hark: Your megaphones still on. Flame: Oh Sh- roomy. Shroomy: Yes? Flame: Here's a Show Pen. As your prize for being the um... um... Hark: SECOND OWNER OF THE MANSION. Flame: Yes, Yes, what he said! Shroomy: TOO --- MUCH --- RESPONSOBILITY! (6 Minutes Later) Bonehead: Please will Ella Metals throw the first water balloon. Followed by Shroomy. Ella: I voted Besh because you need a new helmet. I can easily make one! Besh: Really, whatever! Shroomy: (A light splash on Oxus face) Your a small tough dude like me! You can handle it. Oxus: *Sniff* Ow-k. Samuel: Will Besh, Moyan and Tatan Throw Theres. Besh: Timer, just because he looks weak. Timer: (gulps) Samuel: Next... Moyan: Oshtyo, you haven't spoken to many or even any of us! Tatan: Archipeligo, the clouds are out tonight. That language Archipeligo: (Archipeligo smashes his balloon at Tatan.) Take that I voted for you because of that! IT WAS A FRICKIN' JOKE. Oxus: C'woud Archipeligo I thought you could take it! T'was funny though. Archipeligo: HAHAHA Funny Joke. (Meanwhile) The Black Haired Man: Yes, boys this is Golden TV leave it with me! Hark: No Problem, let me get the taxi. Smile: Argus, 4.13 and Timer will vote next. Argus: I am voting for Timer, you look like you have lost a friend. Timer: Have I, is that why I am becoming so popular? Argus: Ummm. Smile: Let's move swiftly on. 4.13. 4.13: The Same Reason as Argus. Flame: BLOODY 'ELL Hurry Up. C'mon Banana. Banana Jr.: Hector he is feeling 'red' apparetly whatever that is supposed to mean! The Black Haired Man: He has a point Flame and Hark will be back in a second. Flame: It will be the Longest Bloody Second of my life! Bonehead: Next will be Hector. Hector: I'm voting for Timer- Timer: Oh C**p my Eye. Hector: Sorry. Samuel: Looks at camera. This is not planned Folks! (Sometime After) Samuel: Timer has gone to get his eye checked on by the show and it is fine. So that means the Wacky Water Vote will resume! Smile: So last but, not least the Princess. Gardenia: I HAVE A NAME! Smile: Gardenia Gardenia: Ehem Smile: Hurry Up. Gardenia: Excuse me? Am I bothering you? Smile: Princess Gardenia, please fire your vote! Gardenia: (Loudest Splash; People open there Eyes to see it on the floor all splashed on them). I was gonna' vote for Timer anyway LET'S PARTAY! Samuel: (Through Walkie Talkie) TBHMan send Timer's and his stuff down to say his Goodbyes! Timer: Bye guys. Besh: Bye, slams door shut. Oxus: Well he won't be missed. Hark: Here's the keys! Enjoy, be back in A week! The Black Haired Man: Yeah sure! Bye Lads. Hark & Flame: Bye The Black Haired Man: Heheh. Hark: What? The Black Haired Man: I didn't say anything! Hark: Oh Ok bye! Will Ella make Besh get a New Helmet? ' '''Will Archipeligo control his anger manegment? ' 'Will Fandemonium 2 Episode 2 Be Written At The Same time as the Episode 8? ' '''Find out in Hark & Flame/Eps. 8! Category:Hark & Flame Category:Hark & Flame Episodes Category:Clyde Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters